Proteins, such as antibodies, are often generated and stored for later use. It is important that such proteins be stored under conditions that preserve the stability of the protein under various conditions including temperature and protein concentration. Thus, formulations used for storage of proteins generally contain a variety of stabilizing substances. However, such substances can adversely affect downstream uses of the stored protein, either by reducing the efficiency of a downstream process or by necessitating the removal of one or more stabilizing substances before the protein can be used in a downstream process.
There is a need for formulations of proteins, such as antibodies, that are stable over a variety of temperatures and do not contain substances that can interfere with downstream processes using the proteins.